This invention relates generally to liquid dispensers and, more particularly, to a portable dispenser for evenly dispensing a liquid from multiple dispensing nozzles.
Dispensing devices are commonly used for delivering a variety of substances such as soaps, lotions, cleaning solutions, chemicals, and the like. Various liquid dispensers exist which employ a manually actuated pump mechanism for forcing a volume of liquid from an intake chamber to a single outlet nozzle such as an aerosol spray nozzle. Although assumably effective in operation, such devices are not sufficiently adapted for a dispensing application requiring a liquid to be dispensed simultaneously from a plurality of nozzles.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a liquid dispenser that dispenses a predetermined quantify of a liquid through a plurality of nozzles simultaneously. It is further desirable to have a dispenser that is manually actuated when pressure is applied to a cap portion of a container.